An Icy Heart
by ShieldPatronus
Summary: Just a really quick one-shot that I wrote in honor of the pairing of Jack Frost and Elsa. Inspired by a fanart.


**This piece was inspired by a fanart piece I saw. I love the pairing of Jack and Elsa, and unfortunately, I felt the need to write this. It's sad…**

The winter winds whipped around his face and small flakes of snow drifted unsteadily to the ground. This weather had never affected him until now. He knew that he should have expected this to happen, it had been only a matter of time. As his bare feet crunched the grass under them, his watery eyes drifted up towards the sky. The dull gray clouds that filled the sky seemed to fit the mood. The cold have never bothered him, but this time it was different. It was so like her, everything about him and this world. He could still picture the soft white flurries erupting out her hands and into the air. It had been beautiful. But this time, the snow did not resemble anything of that sort; it was cold and unforgiving, not the like the warmth he had only felt in her. His eyes peered at the massive stone in front of him. He did not know how he got her, but lately, he really hadn't known anything at all. His footsteps, every day, traced the ones left the day before, a new layer of frost settling in them with every step. His white hair blew into his face, but he didn't bother to brush the loose strands away. Before he knew it, the words escaped his mouth.

"Elsa." The tears began forming in his eyes, he did not want this, none of this.

"Did you know?" He didn't even know why he was talking. She wasn't here to listen unlike every other time. He sunk to his knees before the grave, his body so small to the rock. His shoulders drooped and his words became ragged, in gasps.

"The lifetime of a human…" It was so stupid. She wasn't here, it wasn't worth this pain. But he couldn't help it when his body buckled in grief.

"is too short." His words came out much too fast, but it was too short as well. Sobs spurted from his mouth and filled the empty gaps in the air. His staff lay forgotten on the ground, seemingly worthless at the moment. Just like everyone else. He had never told the others, North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy. He had known what they would have said if he had told them about her, about how he shouldn't get attached to mortals, how far and few between the people were that could see him, how he would never have the time to be with her. What was the point of this, they would have asked. Deep in his heart, he know they would have been trying to protect him from this pain. But she had been so different. She saw so much in him that others had not, she had the same powers as he did, something to finally share with someone. Although he would have never admitted it to his friends, he knew he loved her, and when that happened, he knew someday this would occur. And the worst part was that her death hadn't been young, no her life had lasted so much longer than anyone would have expected. No, it was not short, but to him, it felt like it; and right now, time seemed to pass slowly as he sat there on his knees, sobbing into his frosty hands. His tears came out, uncontrolled, rolling down his face and freezing on the edge, mocking him. He didn't know when he finally caught his breath and the tears had stopped flowing freely down his cheeks. The dark sky, still clouded over, urged him to rise. His muscles sore and throbbing from hours of stillness, lifted him up and he carefully picked up his staff. Taking one last glance at the words carved neatly into the stone, he flew up and caught himself in the wind. He knew he'd be back tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the endless days ahead of him. His body traveling lightly in the windy currents, he promised himself that he would never allow himself to let him fall for anyone else, ever, and with that thought, his heart cast an icy shell around itself, never to puncture, only to protect the fragile state it was in now. Only Elsa could melt that frozen case.

**Thank you for reading. Review if you can, it means the world to me. The original art that inspired this piece is from ANGGU_GU (twitter) or /anggu_gu/status/432551163955666944 (I hope I typed that in right!) Anyways, thank you all again. Love you guys xxx**


End file.
